Daga de Plata
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Ginny Weasley ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, su prometido Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico y el mejor auror de Inglaterra intenta averiguar qué fue lo que pasó realmente. Draco Malfoy es el principal sospechoso.
1. Punto de quiebre

**Disclaimer:** El mundo y los personajes de este fanfic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y el prompt en el que está basado AK#001: En el que Ginny desaparece y Malfoy es el principal sospechoso.

* * *

 **Punto de quiebre**

"El momento más espantoso es siempre justo antes de empezar." —Stephen King.

Le gustaba mucho ese instante, justo antes de despertar cuando no sabes dónde estás, quien eres o lo que eres… y entonces lo recuerda, los cabellos rubios entre sus dedos, el sabor del vino blanco de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel y aquellos ojos grises que se derretían de placer… abre los ojos asustado de que los sentimientos sigan avanzando, la luz del sol le hizo gruñir obligándolo a levantarse notando que estaba solo, apartó un poco las cortinas para iluminar la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, Ginny y él habían escogido una habitación de Grimmauld Place para adecuarla a sus necesidades , miro a su alrededor, ahí estaba el piyama intacto debajo de la almohada lo que le indicaba que su prometida no había llegado a dormir esa noche, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, esa no era la primera vez que la pelirroja iba a dormir a otro lugar debido a sus peleas.

Harry Potter el héroe del mundo mágico y el mejor auror de Inglaterra, se puso los pantalones y llamo a Kreacher para que le preparara el desayuno, mientras comía llego desde su ventana _El profeta_ , en la primera plana como era de esperarse había una gran fotografía en movimiento de Ginny Weasley la buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, se veía preciosa en el periódico con su característico cabello atado en una cola de caballo ondeando en el aire montada en la escoba como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo.

—Ganaron —dijo en voz baja el moreno mientras masticaba una tostada.

Se alegró sinceramente por ella, con esa victoria se cerraba oficialmente la temporada de quidditch. Cuando Harry termino de desayunar se cambió y por red Flu llego hasta su trabajo en el ministerio de magia.

oOo

Una tos infantil y torturada hizo que Hermione corriera hasta la habitación de su pequeña Rose quien abrigada en un montón de mantas y la cara sonrojada se debatía en un sueño intranquilo, la noche anterior había tenido que ir hasta la mansión Malfoy por poción pimentónica lo que no le había hecho ninguna gracia a su esposo Ron pero eran los vecinos más cercanos a su pequeña casa en Wiltshire además ella y Astoria habían entablado una relación muy parecida a la amistad cuando Hermione trabajo en un caso de derecho mágico para la familia Malfoy.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunto Ron desde la puerta.

—Sigue mal, no creo que sea un simple resfriado, habrá que llevarla a San Mungo —contesto la castaña preocupada.

—Cuando regrese del ministerio vamos juntos, es una pena que nos hayamos perdido el partido de Ginny pero no se puede hacer nada, espero que Harry y ella se hayan divertido con la celebración —dijo Ron entrando en la habitación.

Hermione se mordió el labio, no quería hablarle a Ron sobre los problemas que tenían Harry y su hermana pues sabia el poco tacto que se cargaba cuando se trataba de ellos dos, así que no menciono nada acerca de la carta que le había llegado la noche anterior.

—Claro, te esperaremos —dijo Herms.

Ron beso a Rose en la frente y a su esposa en los labios para después salir por las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Hermione saco el pergamino que llevaba en la bata y lo leyó una vez más:

"Está engañándome y creo saber con quién, esta noche después del partido los atrapare"

—Mami —dijo con voz ronca Rose.

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en su pequeña.

oOo

Harry estaba llenando algunos papeles de rutina cuando la puerta se abrió y entro por ella Ron.

—Hola colega —saludo el pelirrojo.

El moreno lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal su noche? Ayer no pudimos siquiera llamarlos para felicitarlos porque Rose se enfermó.

Harry lo miro desconcertado.

—¿Llamarnos?

—A ti y a Ginny.

—¿Ginny no estaba con ustedes ayer? —pregunto Harry.

—No, ¿no estaba contigo?

—No.

—Tal vez fue con mamá, le preguntare más tarde —dijo Ron extrañado.

Pero no fue necesario que preguntara pues un avión de color morado aterrizo en el escritorio de Harry.

"Felicidades por la victoria, espero que ambos puedan venir a comer con nosotros esta tarde. Arthur Weasley"

Harry le paso la nota a Ron quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —pregunto Ron.

Una sensación de pánico atenazo la garganta de Harry.

—Probablemente este con alguien de su equipo —dijo Harry.

 _¡Voy a dejarte! ¡Voy a dejarte! ¿Me oyes? Pero antes le diré a todo el mundo mágico que su héroe es un…_

—¿No fuiste al partido de Ginny? —inquirió Ron mirándolo.

—Claro que fui —se defendió el moreno.

Ron suspiro aliviado.

—Entonces está bien, después del trabajo ve a verla.

—Claro.

Después de esa conversación se olvidaron del asunto y se concentraron en su próxima misión.

oOo

Una semana después el periódico _El Profeta_ tenía un encabezado que alerto a toda la comunidad mágica: Ginebra Weasley, buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead desaparecida.


	2. Indagaciones

**Indagaciones**

"En muchos casos hacemos por vanidad o por miedo, lo que haríamos por deber."

—Concepción Arenal.

Aquella mañana fresca y nubosa, el campo de entrenamiento lleno de neblina parecía estar encantado. Antes de que llegaran a los vestidores Harry acompañado de su escuadrón vieron a las siete figuras que parecían dementores, pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente los dementores se convirtieron en siete hermosas mujeres con el uniforme de las Arpías de Holyhead.

—Lamentamos mucho las molestias —dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Camyl Jones la entrenadora.

—Al contrario, cooperaremos todo lo que sea necesario para que encuentres a nuestra buscadora estrella —contesto la aludida.

Los hombres se pusieron en marcha, registraron los vestidores en busca de alguna pista e interrogaron a las jugadoras para saber los últimos movimientos de Ginny Weasley.

Jocelind Morgan la guardiana miraba con nerviosismo al auror Potter, quería decirle algo pero no deseaba meterse en problemas, ¿Qué tal si tenía que testificar después ante el Wizengamot? ¿Qué tal que sus conjeturas era erradas y Potter empezaba a odiarla? ¿O qué tal si la prensa iba sobre ella por inculpar a alguien?

—Jocelind —llamo la entrenadora.

Ella dio un brinquito.

—¿Si?

—¿Tienes algo que decir? —pregunto.

La muchacha se rindió, no podía contra los ojos de la entrenadora.

—Si…

oOo

Harry Potter estaba angustiado y cansado, desde que dos semanas atrás anunciaron que su prometida estaba desaparecida no había dejado de trabajar para encontrarla, miro con suspicacia a la guardiana de las Arpías y luego le paso un frasquito con una poción transparente.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Jocelind.

—Veritaserum, no es que dude de ti es solo protocolo, además me gustaría agilizar la investigación —contesto el auror.

—De acuerdo —asintió conforme la mujer.

El auror le hizo las preguntas de rutina y esta vez le dieron una pista que seguir.

oOo

Una niña de once años no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cafés, ahí junto a ella en el puesto de periódicos estaba ni más ni menos que la buscadora del Puddlemere United, se acercó cautelosamente y mirando en todas direcciones, no quería que se fuera.

—Disculpa —murmuro la niña jalando la capa de la muchacha.

Ella se volvió para mirarla moviendo su cabello negro y sus ojos almendrados.

—¿Si? —pregunto la mayor.

—¿Eres de casualidad Cho Chang?

La morena sonrió con orgullo.

—Así es.

—Ginny Weasley sí que te dio una paliza en el último juego ¿verdad? —dijo con malicia la niña.

—¡¿Que has dicho mocosa?!

La pequeña se rió y se fue corriendo con su bufanda color rojo y dorado.

Cho pago su revista Corazón de Bruja y se adentró en el Caldero Chorreante para salir al Londres muggle. Camino directamente hasta su cafetería favorita y empezó a hojear la revista.

"…por supuesto que estamos preocupadas por la desaparición de Ginebra Weasley, pero si no aparece, Harry Potter volvería a ser el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico"

La morena sonrío, a veces Lavender podía ser tan vulgar.

"En la lista de las mujeres jóvenes más hermosas tenemos a:

1\. Ginebra Weasley. Buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

2\. Cho Chang. Buscadora del Puddlemere United."

—Esa maldita pelirroja, aun desaparecida sigue jodiéndome la existencia.

—¿De veras? —pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Cho se volvió para mirar, el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora.

—Ha-Harry Potter.

—Buenas tardes Cho.

oOo

La morena bebió un traguito de su latte mirando de reojo a Harry quien había pedido un expresso.

—Yo no la secuestre ni nada parecido ¿eh? —dijo Cho a la defensiva.

—No estoy acusándote Cho, es solo que me dijeron que fuiste la última en verla después del partido —contesto Harry.

—¿Eso fue lo único que te dijeron? —inquirió.

Harry sonrió y la morena casi se atraganta con su café.

—También mencionaron que entraste gritándole a todo pulmón que era una tramposa y una zo…

—Sí, ella hizo trampa —interrumpió la morena.

Harry saco un frasquito de su túnica y se lo paso a la morena quien al verlo suspiro y lo bebió.

—No puedo creer que me hagas beber Veritaserum a pesar de que estuvimos saliendo por un año —comento la morena y al momento se sonrojó, _esta estúpida_ poción pensó.

Harry incomodo se encogió de hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

—¿Entonces?

—Weasley cometió Blurting, agarro el palo de mi escoba antes de que pudiera atrapar la snitch, no sé en qué diablos estaba pensando, nunca creí que ella fuera de las que hacían trampa pero parecía decidida a ganar, había algo en su mirada que… —enmudeció de pronto.

Harry levanto una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

Cho frunció el ceño.

—Me dio miedo ¿vale? Su mirada me dio miedo, parecía enfebrecida demasiado decidida, pero después del partido fui a los vestidores y le grite de todo hasta que llego Oliver y me dijo que la dejara en paz.

—¿Después de eso viste algo?

—Sí, no quiero ser yo quien te lo diga pero me tropecé en el camino con Michael Corner y parecía bastante sospechoso, en cuanto Ginny lo vio abrió más los ojos y sonrió, luego lo cogió del brazo y lo llevo hasta el fondo de los vestidores, no los vi pero escuche el ¡Ploop! Que suena cuando te desapareces.

Harry asintió pensativo.

—Ahora que lo pienso ¿no estabas tú en el partido Harry?

El moreno se levantó de la silla.

—Gracias por tu cooperación Cho, nos vemos después.

Cho lo vio alejarse y vagamente se preguntó si los rumores de que Ginebra y Harry peleaban todo el tiempo eran ciertos de ser así no le sorprendía que Harry no hubiese ido a su partido de final de temporada, tal vez incluso el moreno tenía un amante… Cho se rió, eso era ridículo, el salvador del mundo mágico no podía tener un amante.

—Eso sí que sería tema de portada —dijo maliciosa la morena y regreso a su revista.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic, a partir de ahora subiré uno diario y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

Saludos especiales a **Dolce Malfoy** y **a-agustina** ¡muchas gracias por comentar!.

Hey! **Seremoon** así que tu escribiste el prompt, bueno déjame decirte que me encanto desde que lo leí, como fue el AK #001 cuando termine de leerlo pensé _¡Quiero este!_ Pero seguí leyendo los demás prompts para ver si algún otro me convencía, al final decidí que definitivamente quería el tuyo, espero que te siga gustando y no te decepcione porque francamente soy malísima escribiendo crimen o misterio, yo voy más con el drama ¿sabes? xD


	3. Aventura

**Aventura**

"Mentir a otros. A eso llama el mundo romance." —Oscar Wilde.

El aroma de la carne con especias cocinándose en el horno salía de la cocina y llegaba hasta el comedor donde Harry y Ron conversaban al mismo tiempo que les rugía el estómago. Rose le ayudaba a su mamá a poner los platos de cerámica blanca en la mesa con un hechizo sencillo que la pequeña había dominado de inmediato.

—Iré a interrogar a Corner mañana a primera hora —estaba diciendo Harry.

Ron asintió en silencio.

—No creo que Ginny haya tenido un amante, ella te adoraba ¿sabes? —dijo el pelirrojo.

Algo en el estómago de Harry se revolvió e hizo que esbozara una mueca de dolor. Ron se alarmo.

—¡Te lo digo enserio! Ya sé que ustedes peleaban a veces pero aun así creo que Ginny te ama —dijo el pelirrojo y casi de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco, no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

Harry intento sonreír pero no pudo, en su lugar parecía que quería vomitar.

—Te ves terrible Harry —comento Hermione sentándose a la mesa.

—No es nada —contesto el moreno.

Hermione lo miro suspicaz, aun no se había olvidado de la nota de Ginny y pensaba hablar con su mejor amigo al respecto.

—Come un poco, te sentirás mejor —dijo Ron.

—Padrino Harry ¿quieres que te sirva jugo de cabalaza? —pregunto Rose.

—Sí, gracias Rosie —contesto el aludido.

La cena continuo con una charla apagada.

oOo

Cuando salió de las llamas verdes hasta su oficina privada en el callejón Knockturn, no se sorprendió para nada al encontrar a Harry Potter esperándolo en el sofá frente a su escritorio, desde que habían declarado a Ginny desaparecida estuvo esperando a que sus investigaciones avanzaran hasta dar con él.

—Auror Potter ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —pregunto Michael aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Vine a hacerte algunas preguntas —contesto.

Michael asintió y se sentó frente a Harry con aires de suficiencia que irritaron al auror.

—Adelante.

El moreno le pasó un frasquito con poción, el ex Ravenclaw la bebió sin hacer ningún gesto o pregunta.

—¿Qué relación tienes con Ginny Weasley?

—Somos amigos, además claro de que ella me contrato para que le hiciera un trabajo.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

Corner se carcajeó.

—Uno que me piden muy comúnmente, no me enorgullezco de hacerlo pero me pagan muy bien.

—Dime cual es.

—Investigación por infidelidad.

Michael estaba disfrutando tanto de aquella situación, en especial por la cara de póker que puso Potter un instante después de mostrarle algo de vergüenza.

—¿Te viste con ella el día del partido?

—Sí, la investigación estaba completa así que decidí dársela.

—¿Qué hiciste después de que se la entregaste?

—Observe su expresión de resentimiento y tristeza, luego fuimos a un bar de por aquí y deje que se desahogara, intente besarla y me dejo hacerlo supongo que por despecho pero cuando le agarre el trasero me aparto y me dijo "tengo asuntos que atender" después de eso la perdí de vista —concluyo Michael.

—¿La seguiste?

—No, me quede en el bar bebiendo.

Harry no necesitaba confirmar su coartada, con el Veritaserum le era imposible mentir.

—Tengo una copia de la investigación que hice, ¿quieres verla? —pregunto Michael divertido.

—Sí —contesto Harry aunque la verdad era que no quería.

Harry abrió la carpeta y de nuevo algo en su estómago se revolvió, horarios, fotografías que se movían y por supuesto ahí estaba la imagen de una casa de dos plantas con vistas al bosque y enormes ventanales.

—No te la puedes llevar —dijo Michael cuando Harry hizo amago de guardarla en su túnica.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por la confidencialidad.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Aunque podía acceder a dártela por una simbólica cantidad de galeones.

—¿Tienes una copia a parte de está?

—No.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

Michael amaba su trabajo por momentos como ese.

oOo

Tiempo después Draco Malfoy regresaba a casa, aún mantenía el aroma de los cafés expresso, los cargados perfumes y el extraño tufo que se escondía bajo ellos, soltó el traslador cuyo objeto era una taza rota color malva que se encontraba en el centro de una mesa de madera, llevaba una pequeña maleta de viaje y esperaba que el resto de su equipaje fuera enviado de la manera convencional (por correo). Al salir de la habitación se encontró con que Harry Potter lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo en un susurro.

Draco levanto una ceja.

oOo

Hermione entro al cuartel con la nota de Ginny aferrada en el puño derecho, algunos de los aurores la miraron con curiosidad, Ron se levantó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa Herms? —pregunto.

—Debo hablar con Harry, ¿Dónde está? —dijo la castaña.

Ron apretó los labios.

—Está en la oficina de trasladores, parece que quiere recabar información de una fuente secreta.

Hermione asintió, le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo y salió a toda prisa directo al sexto piso.

* * *

Lalala~ Hola **cuqui .luna .3** gracias por comentar.


	4. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Los recuerdos verdaderamente entrañables viven y brillan. Con el paso del tiempo reviven con angustia. — Banana Yoshimoto

La sangre broto de su mano herida, un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuerpo y lo hizo estremecer pero no tenía tiempo de compadecerse de sí mismo pues había sido su culpa terminar en ese estado. Harry Potter entro al restaurante de las Setas de Julieta que estaba junto a la famosa heladería Florean Fortescue, ahí estaba Ginny, llevaba un vestido negro y el pelo suelto, se veía hermosa. Harry camino hasta ella.

—Llegas tarde —dijo molesta, sus ojos brillaban con furia.

—Lo lamento, el interrogatorio con el sospechoso se alargó.

Ginny suspiro y se levantó de la silla, el moreno notó que los demás comensales los miraban, "no querida, por favor no hagas una escena" rogo en su mente el salvador del mundo mágico.

—Solo te espere para ver qué tan tarde llegabas, me voy a casa, quédate aquí si quieres —dijo y empezó a ponerse su abrigo.

—Ginny.

La pelirroja no lo miro y salió del restaurante, Harry se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Va a ordenar algo señor? —pregunto un mesero quien apenas podía ocultar su curiosidad.

—No yo…

—Vino blanco y cordero en salsa de menta —pidió Draco Malfoy.

—En seguida —dijo el mesero y se fue, no sin antes levantar las cejas sorprendido.

Harry estudio al rubio, se veía relajado y tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —soltó el moreno receloso.

—Nada en particular, es que te veías tan patético que quise venir a ayudarte, por todos los favores que te debo —contesto Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras ¿debía enojarse y pelear? ¿O ignorarlo e irse? Los ojos verdes captaron el movimiento que Draco hizo con su varita un segundo después de notar el alivio en su mano, le había lanzado un hechizo sanador.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —pregunto el rubio recargando su mentón en una mano.

Harry suspiro y se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—Solo es una despartición, estaba pensando en lo tarde que era, en como reaccionaria Ginny porque falte a su primer partido de quidditch de la temporada y encima llegaba tarde a la celebración de su primera victoria.

Malfoy sonrió conciliador un gesto que agrado a Harry pues necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera. La comida llego, se veía deliciosa, en cuanto el moreno probo el primer bocado sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, estaba tan hambriento y estresado.

—¿A qué te refieres con los favores que me debes? —pregunto Harry mientras comía.

—Es una larga lista, empezando por salvarme del fuego maldito y terminando con tu testimonio ante el Wizengamot, creo que nunca te agradecí por eso.

Harry lo miro sorprendido.

—¿Estás dándome las gracias?

—Algo así, no te creas tanto.

El moreno sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Draco se deleitó con esa sonrisa, se alegraba de haber hecho el primer movimiento, quería empezar de nuevo y que mejor momento que ese.

oOo

La castaña se detuvo al doblar la esquina del pasillo alfombrado, la atmosfera había cambiado, de repente se sentía demasiado íntima, los ojos chocolate estudiaron la escena: Harry recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy y susurraba palabras que Hermione no alcanzo a escuchar, eso era raro.

oOo

Parecía mentira lo fácil que era iniciar una conversación con Malfoy sin insultos de por medio, aun había en sus palabras algunas bromas pesadas o un tono sarcástico pero todo fluía de manera natural. Harry nunca dejaba de maravillarse por esa relación.

—¿No deberías estar en otro lugar? —pregunto Malfoy malicioso.

Estaban en un bar del callejón Knockturn (mismo donde meses después se encontrarían Ginny y Michael) tomando whiskey de fuego.

—Dijo que no quiere verme en sus partidos —contesto el moreno con una mueca.

—¿Pelearon? Parece que últimamente buscan cualquier excusa para hacerlo.

—No necesitamos excusas, las discusiones se dan y punto.

—No lo entiendo, pensé que eran la mejor pareja del mundo mágico.

—Deberías dejar de leer corazón de bruja.

—Ah cállate —dijo Draco, luego insistió— pero enserio, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts pensé que se veían bien juntos.

—Pareces una vieja chismosa —se quejó Harry.

—Estas evitando el tema ¿verdad?

—No — _Sí_.

—Puedes contármelo.

Harry miro por unos segundos a Malfoy, sus ojos grises parecían sinceros.

—La quiero pero… no sé, no es lo que yo pensaba que sería.

—Eres exigente y caprichoso.

—No voy a dejar que tú me llames caprichoso.

Draco sonrió.

—Tal vez estés interesado en otras cosas…

—¿Otras…?

Draco sabía que era el momento adecuado, llevaban frecuentándose tres meses y notaba por su forma de mirarlo que él sentía algo, todo se confirmó cuando Harry no se apartó de aquel contacto sino más bien lo incrementó.

oOo

Harry miro en su dirección, los ojos verdes la dejaron clavada en el suelo sin poder pronunciar palabra.

—Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto el moreno sin hacer amago de apartarse de Draco.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Draco empezó a acariciar los cabellos negros de Harry quien seguía recargado en su hombro.

—Adelante.

—En privado.

—No importa, puedes hablar —dijo el auror.

La castaña estaba desconcertada pero aun así no perdió la firmeza, camino hasta donde estaba la pareja.

—Me llego una nota de Ginny el día en el que desapareció.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué dice?

— "Está engañándome y creo saber con quién, esta noche después del partido los atrapare" —leyó en voz alta Hermione.

El auror se apartó del rubio.

—¿Fue a verte? —pregunto.

Hermione vio sus sospechas confirmadas, Draco y Harry tenían una aventura.

—No, esa noche no apareció por la casa de Francia, ni tampoco las siguientes en las que permanecí ahí —dijo Draco.

—Ya no tengo más pistas para seguir —dijo Harry con voz trémula.

oOo

Ginebra Weasley lucia su uniforme de las Arpías de Holyhead, estaba al pie de la cama donde Harry aun dormía, lo sacudió por el hombro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto adormilado el moreno.

—Quiero que vengas hoy al partido —dijo la pelirroja.

El moreno se incorporó.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que vengas hoy al partido —repitió Ginny.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el más importante, la final… te reserve un asiento en las gradas…

—No puedo Ginny, ya hice planes.

—Cancélalos, realmente quiero que vengas.

Harry se extrañó por el comportamiento de su prometida.

—No puedo cancelarlos.

Ginny apretó los labios.

—¡Si puedes! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Cancélalos! ¡No lo veas hoy! —grito exaltada.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunto el moreno levantándose de la cama.

—No veas hoy a Malfoy, ve a verme a mí.

—Ginny, es realmente importante no puedo…

—¿Es más importante que yo? ¿Lo es?

Harry se quedó callado, Ginny no pudo soportarlo.

—¡Voy a dejarte! ¡Voy a dejarte! ¿Me oyes? Pero antes le diré a todo el mundo mágico que su héroe es un maldito homosexual —grito y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Esa fue la última vez que Harry vio a Ginny.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, bueno este es (creo yo) el capítulo más dramático y denso del fic, espero que no les haya disgustado mucho.

Saludos especiales a **cuqui .luna .3** y **Seremoon** , ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

¡Besos!


	5. Muerte

**Muerte**

Olí a la muerte en el aire y al olfatearla ya no estuve tan seguro de si olía bien o mal. ¿Qué quieres, querida? ¡Dile lo que quieres! —Charles Bukowski.

 _Cuatro años después…_

Las damas estaban en el jardincito de la mansión Malfoy tomando té verde de Kangra y gelatina de grosellas espinosas blancas con sirope de flor de sauco. Hermione saboreaba el postre y Astoria soplaba su té.

—Está delicioso como siempre —dijo la castaña relamiéndose los labios.

Astoria sonrió.

—Gracias querida, los ingredientes son siempre de la mejor calidad, los trajo Draco de su último viaje.

—Ya veo, ¿A dónde fue esta vez?

—Al Himalaya.

—¡Vaya! ¿No te habría gustado acompañarlo?

—Intento darle su espacio, no parece ser el mismo desde…bueno, ya sabes…

Hermione asintió recordando lo sucedido. Tiempo después de la conversación en el sexto piso del ministerio, Harry encontró otra pista para seguir antes de que el caso se cerrara, la idea de preguntar a los elfos domésticos si habían visto a Ginny fue de Hermione, al parecer uno de los sirvientes que estaban en la casa que Draco tenía en Francia vio a la pelirroja en el bosquecillo aledaño de la casa mientras cortaba un poco de leña.

"Le pregunte a la señora si tenía permiso para estar en la propiedad del amo, ella me miro sorprendida y apretó los labios, dijo que no tenía permiso, que se iba en ese mismo instante a pedirlo, creo que fue a la mansión Malfoy pero Friguer no está seguro de eso señor Potter." Conto el elfo a Harry.

—No me espere que se apareciera en mi casa a las tres de la mañana para informarme que mi esposo estaba engañándome pero yo ya sabía eso, él mismo me lo conto.

—Tú sabias que Draco era gay y que su matrimonio era solo una tapadera.

—Por supuesto, acepte los términos y con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Draco realmente se enamoró de Harry —dijo Astoria con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Hermione aun podía recordar el modo en que se miraban él uno al otro.

—Pero el mundo mágico no es abierto en esas cuestiones y Potter no hizo gala de la valentía Gryffindor sino más bien todo lo contrario, se ocultó en un agujero y dejo a Draco.

—Harry tiene sus razones —defendió la castaña.

—¡Mamáááááááá! —grito Rose.

Hermione se levantó de inmediato alarmada por el grito aterrorizado que lanzo su pequeña, corrió hasta donde estaba y la vio saliendo del invernadero que Astoria cuidaba con esmero y que justo en esos momentos estaba en remodelación para hacerlo más grande. Rose se abrazó a su madre temblando.

—¿Qué ha pasado Rose? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto preocupada Hermione.

—¡Vi a la tía Ginny! ¡Vi a la tía Ginny! —sollozó la niña.

Hermione estaba desconcertada.

—Cálmate cielo, ¿dónde la viste?

—En el invernadero, quería ver las flores de Lily que la señora Malfoy cultiva pero cuando intente acercarme me tropecé con una piedra blanca, ¡era una calavera! ¡Y la tía Ginny salía de ahí! —dijo apresuradamente Rose.

La castaña camino hasta el invernadero, temblando, asustada. ¡No! las conjeturas de Harry no podían ser ciertas. "Creo que Draco tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Ginny, perdóname Hermione, no puedo seguir con la investigación y culparlo, hare que cierren el caso y luego me retirare" le dijo su mejor amigo hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahí estaban, junto a las flores blancas, los huesos que bien podrían ser los de su cuñada.

oOo

Ese día lo que hizo que Harry se despertara no fue la luz de la mañana, ni su elfo domestico Kreacher anunciándole que el desayuno estaba listo, fue una lechuza que golpeaba insistentemente su ventana, el moreno se levantó para recibir la lechuza, era una de color negro que conocía muy bien, luego de haberse retirado de ser auror el jefe Robarts le había pedido su colaboración en varios casos difíciles y Harry no veía inconveniente en participar de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —preguntó en voz alta al desamarrar el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza.

"Después de una serie de pruebas en los laboratorios mágicos, lamento informarle señor Potter que los restos de su prometida Ginebra Weasley fueron encontrados en el invernadero de los Malfoy esta mañana"

Harry cayó de rodillas en su habitación debido al shock.

oOo

Según los informes Astoria Malfoy había sido la última en ser interrogada en el caso de Ginebra Weasley cinco años antes, el jefe de aurores releyó el testimonio.

"…después de explicarle a Weasley que estaba al tanto de que mi marido era infiel ella me pregunto que si no me importaba, le conteste que no, entonces me dijo que si Harry llegaba a preguntar donde estaba le dijera que ella no pensaba ser su tapadera y que se marchaba para siempre, luego salió de mi casa con un porte tan digno como el de una familia sangre pura."

Cuando termino de leer todo aquello Robarts estaba profundamente sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que Malfoy y Potter estuvieran juntos, la idea le repugnaba y hacia que su estómago se revolviera pero esa era la verdad y no lo dudaba, su auror estrella había interrogado a todos utilizando los efectos de Veritaserum pero aun había un cabo suelto, el único testimonio que no fue pedido en la investigación fue el de Malfoy por eso el jefe de aurores pensó que lo más sensato era arrestar a ese asqueroso ex mortífago que había provocado que el salvador del mundo mágico se corrompiera.

oOo

Cho Chang bebía su café mientras canturreaba para sí, los otros clientes no le prestaban atención. Los dedos blancos pasaron la página de la revista Corazón de Bruja al artículo principal, "Encuentran los restos de Ginny Weasley en la Mansión Malfoy. ¡El hombre más guapo de Londres está encarcelado!"

—¡Ah! Pero qué lástima —dijo la morena.

* * *

Saludos especiales a **cuqui .luna .3** , gracias por comentar, ¡Besos!


	6. Juicio

**Juicio**

"Castiga, exhausto, el poste tosco y recto e insiste, infausto, que ha visto a los espectros." —Trabalenguas inglés.

La prisión para magos llamada Azkaban seguía sido terriblemente fría, oscura y desoladora aun sin los dementores que la custodiaran y los magos que eran ahí encarcelados permanecían en condiciones horribles _peores que en los calabozos de la edad media_ pensó Hermione y vio con preocupación por entre los barrotes negros a Draco Malfoy el comerciante de té más rico de Londres pálido y ojeroso, temblando como cachorro después de un aguacero.

—No necesito ninguna escolta, quiero entrar sola —dijo Hermione a los aurores.

—Pero abogada, el custodio podría hacerle daño.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada que no daba lugar a más protestas, los aurores la dejaron entrar en la celda.

—B-buen-nas no-noches, ab-bogada Weasley —dijo Draco tartamudeando por el frío.

La castaña se sorprendió al notar la sonrisa divertida y la mirada arrogante que le dirigía.

—Draco tienes que cambiar de opinión, si te declaras culpable no solucionaras nada, Astoria esta preocupadísima y…

—S-si me dan V-Veritaserum será el fi-fin de la reputación de Ha-Harry y mía.

—¿Prefieres que te conozcan como un asesino que como un homosexual? —pregunto Hermione escandalizada.

El silencio del rubio fue toda su respuesta. La abogada no podía creer que Draco accediera a un trato tan estúpido como ese, "si no me dan Veritaserum para testificar, me declarare culpable" había dicho al jefe de aurores quien ahora estaba encargado del caso. Robarts accedió de inmediato después de que Malfoy le dijera que era culpable de todos los cargos y para evitar que Harry se viera en un innecesario escandalo quería que al hacerle las preguntas el pudiera mentir con respecto a su relación con el ex auror estrella.

—Tú no mataste a Ginny —asevero Hermione.

—S-si lo hi-hice, quería qui-quitarla de en medio porque nos descubrió.

La castaña se quitó su abrigo de piel de dragón y se lo tiro a Draco en la cabeza.

—Eres un imbécil.

El rubio se rió. Hermione salió de la celda y les hecho una mirada de advertencia a los aurores.

—Si alguno de los guardias le quita mi abrigo a Malfoy el cual ya han inspeccionado se las verán conmigo —dijo la castaña.

Los aurores asintieron pues aunque Hermione no lo sabía su amenaza valía por mucho pues ella era miembro del trio de oro que derroto al señor oscuro.

oOo

El whiskey de fuego le quemo la garganta, estrello el vaso contra la pared de su casa haciendo que Rose se sobresaltara.

—¡Ese maldito mortífago! ¡Lo asesinaré con mis propias manos! —grito Ron.

—Cálmate hijo, asustas a la pequeña Rose —dijo Arthur.

Molly lo jalo de la oreja, tenía los ojos rojos después de haber llorado la muerte de otro de sus queridos hijos.

—Compórtate, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando a tu hija? —protesto la señora con voz ronca.

Ron miro a su pequeña y estallo en sollozos, su hija lo imito, después de unos momentos la familia entera rompió a llorar.

oOo

Hermione entro a la habitación en un fulgor de llamas verdes, encontró a su mejor amigo dormido en la sala de Grimmauld Place, apestaba a suciedad y a vino blanco.

—Enervate —murmuro la castaña.

Harry se despertó desconcertado pero sobrio.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo? —exigió Hermione.

—Estaba durmiendo hasta que llegaste —contesto Harry buscando con la mirada su copa de vino.

Hermione se enardeció, cogió a Harry por el cuello de la camisa y le estampo una cachetada.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me decepcionas Harry Potter! —le espeto.

Harry sonrió un poco pero no dijo nada.

oOo

Los miembros del Wizengamot estaban listos para dar su veredicto sin haber empezado el juicio, con solo ver a Draco Malfoy concluyeron que lo declararían culpable, sin embargo no esperaban la presencia del salvador del mundo mágico que los sorprendería con una historia repugnante.

oOo

Ese día Michael Corner que se encontraba de vacaciones en una isla Romana escupió su soda de limón por la sorpresa, Harry Potter había ventilado toda su historia a la prensa y Draco Malfoy salió libre de cargos.

oOo

El jefe de aurores miraba furioso la edición matutina de El Profeta, ¡ese imbécil de Potter lo había arruinado todo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a interceder por Malfoy? Con esa decisión todo el prestigio que cerrar el caso de Ginebra Weasley y condenar al culpable le darían había desaparecido, tendría que empezar las investigaciones desde el principio, gastaría recursos y tiempo, además la noticia de que su auror estrella era gay le quitaba prestigio al Cuartel de Aurores.

—Tengo que ponerme en macha antes de que la situación empeore —se dijo Robarts.

Llamo a su escuadrón personal que incluía como su mano derecha a Ronald Weasley quien se veía determinado después de llorar la muerte de su hermana y ser traicionado por su mejor amigo, ese pelirrojo de seguro le sería muy útil.

—Vamos a interrogar a todas las personas cercanas a Ginebra Weasley y llegaremos al fondo de este asunto de inmediato —les dijo a sus aurores que contestaron con un coreado _¡sí, señor!_


	7. Daga de Plata

**Daga de Plata**

¡Y ese cuchillo gris que emerge de ella la convierten en la viva imagen de las Valquirias del Valhala! —Kuroshitsuji II

El día de la ceremonia funeraria era soleado pero la brisa era fría, la comunidad mágica destacada asistió al evento así como el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead y por supuesto la familia Weasley. Todos dijeron palabras sobre Ginny y dejaron flores en su tumba, dieron el pésame a sus allegados y lanzaron miradas de odio a Harry Potter.

Ronald se acercó hasta el moreno.

—Te dije que no vinieras —exclamo Ron.

Harry asintió.

—Me retirare de inmediato.

Hermione quería interceder pero con eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Desde el día del juicio de Draco la familia Weasley y Harry no se habían visto ni conversado como se debe y era obvia la hostilidad, la castaña lamentaba mucho ese asunto pero lo entendía y esperaba que con el tiempo ellos pudieran reconciliarse.

oOo

Robards miro a la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a él, ya habían interrogado a todos incluso a Malfoy y a Potter otra vez por si se les había escapado algo, las únicas personas que faltaban era la buscadora del Puddlemere United, Cho Chang y la esposa de Ron, Hermione Weasley.

—Espero que esto no lleve mucho tiempo, el inicio de la temporada está a la vuelta de la esquina —se quejó la morena.

—No se preocupe señorita, acabaremos lo antes posible —contesto Robarts.

Esperaba que encontraran pronto al culpable pues ese caso ya lo tenía harto.

oOo

Hermione se bebió la poción transparente apreciando lo bien hecha que estaba, le paso el frasco vacío a su esposo quien empezó con el interrogatorio de inmediato, no le gustaba tener que investigarla pero era necesario, él mismo ya se había sometido a eso el día anterior, Robarts no quería dejar ni un cabo suelto.

—Hermione Weasley —dijo Ron sonriendo, la castaña le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Si?

—¿Viste a Ginny Weasley la noche en la que desapareció? —pregunto el auror.

—Si —contestó la castaña.

Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Dónde la viste? —siguió con el interrogatorio Ron.

—En el invernadero de la mansión Malfoy.

—¡¿Qué?! —se extrañó el pelirrojo.

 _¿Qué significa todo esto?_ Pensó Ron contrariado.

—La vi en el invernadero de la mansión Malfoy.

—¿Qué hacías en la mansión Malfoy?

—Fui a pedir una poción pimentónica porque Rose estaba enferma.

Cuando se hacía un interrogatorio con el Veritaserum se tenían que crear preguntas concretas y bien planteadas pero en ese momento el pelirrojo estaba confundido así que realizaba las cuestiones que se le venían a la mente.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando la viste?

—Corrí hacia ella.

—¿Hablaron?

—No.

—¿Después de correr hacia ella, que paso?

—La mate.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y lágrimas empezaron a escurrirle por sus mejillas, ahora lo recordaba todo. Ron estaba boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo lo mataste?

—La apuñale con una daga.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

oOo

La mansión Malfoy era majestuosa sin embargo Ginny no se sintió intimidada por esa gran belleza, anuncio su presencia por medio de un encantamiento y la puerta se abrió de par en par, la pelirroja camino por el sendero de piedra admirando sin quererlo lo grande que era la mansión, un elfo la recibió y le dijo que la señora Malfoy la esperaba en el salón con té caliente.

La buscadora de las Arpías no podía darle crédito a sus oídos, ¡Astoria lo sabía! Menuda bruja estúpida, bueno ella no sería igual. Salió del salón no sin antes darle unas palabras a Astoria, después de eso iría por sus cosas a Grimmauld Place, cancelaria su compromiso con Potter y se mudaría lejos de todos.

Ginny camino hasta la salida pero entonces escuchó un ruido extraño en la parte posterior de la casa, aquel sonido parecido a las campanas atrajo su atención como un hechizo, la pelirroja miro embelesada las flores de aquel invernadero y entonces el sonido volvió a escucharse, cuando giro la cabeza vio a Hermione correr hacia ella, no vio claras sus intenciones hasta que la primer estocada le atravesó el estómago, Ginny intento hablar pero ningún sonido broto de su boca pues el segundo ataque había sido hacia su garganta provocando que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Hermione vio como la vida de Ginny se iba de sus ojos, soltó la daga que llevaba en la mano y procedió a ocultar el cadáver en un agujero que excavo por medio de magia para después limpiar la sangre de su ropa con un encantamiento.

—Castiga, exhausto, el poste tosco y recto e insiste, infausto, que ha visto a los espectros —murmuro Hermione.

La castaña guardo la daga en su túnica y luego fue hasta la mansión, escondió el instrumento mortífero enterrándolo al pie de la reja de entrada.

Hermione despertó de su transe a tiempo para correr hasta Astoria y pedirle una poción, ¡su hija Rose tenía mucha fiebre!

oOo

—¿Dónde encontraste la daga? —pregunto Robarts.

Ron lo llamo inmediatamente después de que Hermione le contara lo que había pasado.

—Fue un regalo.

—¿De quién?

—Anónimo.

Robarts descargo su puño en la mesa, volvían al principio.

—Debemos ir por la daga y rastrear a quien la envió —intervino Ron.

El jefe de aurores lo miro impresionado, a veces el auror Weasley tenía buenas ideas.

—Hagamos eso.

—¡La he matado Ron! ¡Yo mate a Ginny! —chillaba Hermione histérica con lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Ron intentaba consolarla.

—No es tu culpa tesoro, no es tu culpa.

oOo

El escuadrón fue a la casa para recuperar la Daga de Plata, encontraron en efecto la sangre de Ginny y la magia de Hermione en ella pero nada más. El caso se cerró quedando inconcluso.


	8. Epilogo: Cenizas

**Epilogo: Cenizas**

"Donde fuego hubo…"

El sol se ocultaba en el océano, el cielo se tiño de un rojo fuego, por la ventana entraba luz anaranjada que parecía querer incendiarlo todo. Draco beso el torso desnudo de su amante dormido y sonrió para sí, las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que él esperaba, ahora Harry lo acompañaba en todos sus viajes por el mundo y él seguía haciéndose cada vez más rico y poderoso, muchos estaban en su contra pero otros lo apoyaban.

Nadie se interponía en su relación con Harry y así era como debía de ser. El moreno abrió la boca entre sueños.

— "Castiga, exhausto, el poste tosco y recto e insiste, infausto, que ha visto a los espectros" —murmuro tan claramente que Draco pensó que se había despertado.

Pero el brillo de su iris verde no se hizo presente.

—¿Qué dices Harry? —pregunto aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

Draco recargo la mejilla pálida en el pecho de Harry escuchando su agitado corazón, a veces su amante repetía esas palabras sin ningún sentido para él, muchas veces quiso preguntarle que significaban pero al final lo dejaba pasar.

Cuando Harry se despertó había oscuridad en sus ojos misma que desapareció cuando Draco coloco sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso cálido y satisfactorio.


End file.
